Kidnapping Kim
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 8 is now uploaded! Review Please! I see that y'all are reading but not reviewing so Review please! When Drakken is busted loose from custody he's out to get Kim. Will she be able to escape his clutches or will Ron have to come to her rescue? My
1. Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, the movie, or any of the characters, or any of its products.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Kim Possible fic! So read on and review!

Kim rolled over and sighed, when her ringing alarm sliced through her sleep induced haze.

"Uhg! Morning already?" Kim groaned as she sat up.

"I'm afraid so." Wade answered as the communicator popped on. Kim had stepped on it when she got out of bed.

"I can't believe it's morning already. I'm telling you this whole crime-fighting thing is really cutting into my sleeping time. And I've got an algebra test today. I didn't even get a chance to study last night. I just came in from the mission and flopped in bed."

"Well, that ride from Alaska did take some time." Wade said with a laugh.

"Har, har. It's not even like you can relate to the whole school thing. You're already graduated." Kim grumbled.

"That's true." Wade answered, looking pleased with himself.

"Yeah, well, I hope Drakken stays put away for a long time. I can't believe they took him into custody last night." Kim said as she straightened her bed covers.

"Yep. But it's too bad Shego got away this time. You know she'll do everything she can to get Drakken out." Wade answered.

"I know. Well, I've gotta jet, Wade. Talk to you later." Kim said.

"Okay. Catch ya later, KP." Wade said and shut off the screen.

Kim sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Ewwww! This not sleeping thing is so not good for my looks. I look awful. Bonnie is going to have a field day with this one."

Rolling her eyes, Kim grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, mom. No time for breakfast. I've got to get going and meet Ron for school. See ya later."

Mrs. Possible just shook her head as Kim flew by her.

"See you later, Kimmy." Mr. Possible hollered after her.

Kim met Ron outside on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Hey, KP. What's up?" Ron asked with a goofy grin.

Kim smiled at him. "Nothing. How are you so awake though? I feel like I'll fall asleep if I sit down for even a second."

"I don't know. Could be that nap I had on the ride back from Alaska." Ron answered with a shrug.

"That's true. But I couldn't nap, because I had homework to finish and I didn't even get to study for my algebra test." Kim complained.

"Wait that's today?" Ron asked in a panic.

"Yeah. Didn't you study either?"

"No! I thought it was next week." Ron wailed.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll just have to wing it like me." Kim answered.

While they were talking they had been walking toward school.

Now they were about half way there and Kim was starting to drag her feet.

"Come on, KP. We're going to be late for class." Ron said as he tugged on her arm.

"I know. I'm just so tired." Kim complained.

But before Ron had a chance to say anything else, a car suddenly pulled up beside them and yanked them into it.

"Hey!" Kim yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Ron hollered.

Shego smirked at them and tied Kim's hands and feet together.

"Leave the boy." Drakken barked.

"Okay." Shego said with a shrug.

Drakken pulled over beside the bus stop and Shego pushed Ron out of the car.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim!" Ron screamed as Drakken took off and Kim stared helplessly out the window at Ron and Rufus's shrinking forms.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show or movie, anything pertaining to the show, or movie, or it's characters, or any of it's products, or video's.

A/N: Here's an update guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! This is my first Kim Possible fic, but if you want to check out any of my other fics then just click my pen name. Remember to REVIEW!

Ron stared helplessly as the car carrying Kim receded from his line of vision. Blinking his brown eyes, he continued to stand motionless.

Finally, Rufus took the initiative and climbed onto his shoulder and chattered in his ear.

Ron snapped out of his frozen position and spoke, "You're right, Rufus, we need to do something! But what can we do? I mean my name is Ron Stoppable, not Kim Possible."

Realizing that he had left his kimmunicator at home, Ron decided that his first step would be to get it, so that he could talk to Wade and find out if he knew anything about what had just happened.

Hurrying home, he ran upstairs to his room and digging under his bed pulled the kimmunicator out and popped it on.

"Wade, Wade!" Ron shouted at the kimmunicator.

"Huh? What?" Wade asked jerking awake.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Sorry. I was napping. I'm really tired. I was up almost all night arranging transportation etc. for you guys to come back home from Alaska." Wade answered with a yawn.

"You're never going to believe what just happened." Ron wailed.

"What? Where's Kim?" Wade asked.

"She's been kidnapped!" Ron wailed again.

"What? Kidnapped! Who did it? Where you there? How did it happen? Why didn't you stop them?" Wade snapped out.

"Whoa! Not so many questions at once! Yes, kidnapped. Shego and Drakken. We were walking to school and they drove up and yanked us in the car. And to the last question, DUH!" Ron answered with a hysterical edge to his voice.

"Wait! You said that they yanked both of you into the car. Why are you here?" Wade asked with a wrinkled brow.

"I don't know. Drakken said, 'leave the boy' and they stopped and put me out on the sidewalk.

"Weird. I guess they didn't think of you as enough of a threat to take you." Wade mused.

"Well, boo ya." Ron singsonged.

"Wait just a minute. Did you say Drakken and Shego are behind this?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"But Drakken got taken into custody last night." Wade said with evident suspicion.

"But Shego wasn't." Ron answered.

"That's true. Why don't you head off to school and I'll check the site's and see what's up with this?" Wade instructed.

"Okey dokey." Ron said, but not with his usual cheer.

When Ron got to school, he headed for his algebra class, after the teacher had handed out their quizzes; Ron remembered how stressed Kim had been about the test.

"Sorry, KP." Ron whispered as he gazed at her empty desk forlornly.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Drakken

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, movie, books, or anything pertaining to the show or movie, or it's products.

A/N: Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW!

As Ron sat puzzling over his algebra test, Kim was in an equally puzzling situation.

After they dropped Ron at the bus stop Kim had been blindfolded and buckled into her seat. She couldn't see anything but she could hear everything.

"All right, we have the allusive Kim Possible. Now what are we going to do with her?" Shego asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Drakken drawled.

"What!" Shego shrieked.

"I said I'm not sure." Drakken said dragging out the words, like he was talking to a confused person.

Shego glared at him. "I know what you said. What do you mean you're not sure what we're going to do with her?" Shego ground out.

"I'm just not sure. Stop pestering me." Drakken whined.

"Before we started out to get her, I asked you if you had a plan, and you said you did." Shego said with a glare.

"Well, I did, but I changed my mind. It wasn't a very good plan." Drakken admitted a little sheepishly.

"None of your plans are any good." Shego groaned.

Kim snickered in the background. 

"Shut up!" Shego and Drakken said together.

"You owe me a soda pop." Drakken said gleefully.

Shego groaned and laid her head back on the seat.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. It's just a short humor type chapter. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Ron and Rufus

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, books, or movie, or anything pertaining to it, or its merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW! Drakken said that Shego owed him a soda pop because he and Shego said shut up at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Ron whined to Rufus.

Rufus shrugged and climbed into Ron's jacket pocket. 

"I know. It's freezing out here." Ron said companionably.

Rufus chattered his agreement.

Ron was walking up the walk to his house. "I guess I'll go check with Wade and see what he found out. What do you think?"

Rufus didn't answer. He had curled up and went to sleep.

"Well, that's a lot of help, Rufus." Ron said sarcastically.

Ron opened the door to his room just as the kimmunicator started ringing.

"What's up, Wade?" Ron said.

"I found out that Drakken was busted out of custody before they even got him to the secure location." Wade said.

"Shego." Wade and Ron said together.

"Why don't you try Kim's kimmunicator?" Ron asked.

"That's a good idea. I'll let you know if she picks up." Wade said.

Wade buzzed Kim's kimmunicator, but she didn't answer.

At Kim's present location~~~~~~ "What was that?" Drakken snarled. Kim's eyes widened. Her kimmunicator was buzzing. "I said, what was that?" Drakken said again. Shego had gone for sandwiches, so it was up to Drakken to see what was buzzing. "Impossible to find good help these days." Drakken whined as he grabbed Kim's jacket off of the chair it was sitting on. Reaching into the pocket he plucked the kimmunicator from its hidden spot. "What is this? It's off the hook." Drakken said gleefully. Suddenly, Wade's face popped on the screen. "Kim? Kim? Are you alright?" Drakken's face twisted up into a snarl. "Your precious little Kimmy is indisposed at present." "At present? Who talks like that?" Wade asked. 

"Hey, I'm hip to it." Drakken said back.

"Whatever. Where is Kim?" Wade demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Drakken said as he clicked the screen off and tossed the kimmunicator aside.

Only he hadn't turned it off like he thought he had.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, movie, products, or anything pertaining to them. I do own this fic however.

A/N: Here's an update! Please do what you do…REVIEW! I absolutely love feedback.

"Hey, I didn't know if you wanted roast beef or turkey…so I got roast beef." Shego said as she came through the door munching on a sandwich.

"Why did you get roast beef if you didn't know what I wanted? You could have called." Drakken glared at Shego as he said this.

"Umm…let me think for a second. Because I wanted roast beef. I got the sandwiches so I get to choose the filling." Shego answered.

Drakken turned a darker shade of blue. "Why I ever let you work for me…"

"What was that?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind, sweetums." Drakken responded with a guilty look on his face.

"Uh-huh." Shego said as she walked over to Kim and waved a sandwich under her nose.

"Are you hungry, Kimmy?"

Kim stared as if mesmerized by the sandwich. She had barely had breakfast and the clock was well past the lunch hour. She opened her mouth and snapped down and what she thought was the sandwich but ended up eating air instead.

"Ha, ha." Shego laughed at Kim's sullen expression. "I don't think so, Possible."

"Oh, give her a sandwich, Shego. What could it hurt?" Drakken interrupted Shego.

Shego glared at him.

"Besides, I want her healthy. Her parents aren't going to be so willing to pay a high ransom if she isn't returned as she was taken." Drakken said.

"Ransom? We didn't discuss a ransom. Now what did I tell you before we picked her up?"

Drakken looked sheepish. "That I wasn't to change plans without informing you."

"Precisely. Now what this about a ransom?" Shego asked.

Kim was staring at them intently but neither one noticed.

"I am going to ransom her for a very mega amount of money." Drakken said with a laugh.

"I wish you would stop trying to talk like a teenager. Now, what about the money? What's it for?"

"So I can buy a new shrink ray I saw in 'Lair Furnishings' magazine." Drakken chuckled.

Shego rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to admit, the ransom part is good, but we'll have to work up something a whole lot better to buy with the money."

"Oh, phooey. I thought you'd be hip with it." Drakken said with a pout.

Shego rolled her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: That's all for now cause I've got other stuff to do. Remember to REVIEW and let me know what you thought. And I know it's short but I did update. Please keep your reviews clean. Thanks.


	6. Difference of opinion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, books, cartoon, merchandise, or anything like that.

A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for the wait, but I'm back now. Hope you guys like this chapter. Now please remember to Review lots!

"What else would we buy with the money? I want my shrink ray!" Drakken whined to Shego.

"Why does that not surprise me? You have a shrink ray. A very good shrink ray that you were given for your birthday. A very nice one if you ask me." Shego growled.

"That's because you bought it." Drakken snickered.

Shego glared at him. "Well, I did give you a present didn't I? That thing cost me a lot of money."

"Your not supposed to tell someone how much you paid for their present. It's bad manners. I read it in 'Etiquette for Lair owners'." Drakken informed her.

Shego growled. "Like I was saying before, we'll have to find something better to use the money on."

Kim tipped the chair, she was tied to, over in her haste to hear what they were saying.

Shego whipped around and stared at her. "Let's go to the other room. Someone has big ears."

"No, she doesn't. Actually her ears are quite small." Drakken said, before Shego yanked him out of the room.

Kim watched as Shego and Drakken left the room to further confer, once they noticed that she was listening.

What she didn't know was that someone else had been listening also.

Ron burst into his room and flopped on his bed, punching the kimmunicator button's to get Wade on the line.

As soon as Wades face appeared, Ron began firing questions at him. "What did you find out? Do you know where she is?"

Wade quickly hung up on him.

Ron sat up and stared at the kimmunicator in stunned silence.

Suddenly the screen with Wade's face appeared again. Except this time Wade had his fingers to his lips in a be quiet signal.

Ron shut his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Drakken left Kim's kimmunicator on and I've been listening to their conversations. I'm trying to find out where they are holding Kim. I now know that the plan is to ransom Kim back to her parents. Drakken wants to buy a new shrink ray, but Shego wants to come up with something better to buy. That's all I know for now. So next time you call me don't say anything at first. Sorry I had to hang up on you, but you were too loud. If they hear us talking it will alert them that the kimmunicator is still on and they'll turn it off." Wade whispered as quietly as he could.

Ron nodded, still totally silent. "I understand, buddy. Let me know if you find anything else out. I don't think there is anything we can do until you find out her location."

Wade nodded. "That's all I can think of right now. But I'm still working on it. Did you tell the Possible's yet?"

Ron shook his head.

"You need to do that. Take the kimmunicator with you in case I need to get a hold of you." Wade instructed quietly.

Ron nodded and they hung up.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep them clean! Thanks!


	7. Telling The Possible's

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, books, merchandise, or anything like that, or associated with it, or the characters.

A/N: Sorry an update was so long in coming! Hope you enjoy it and remember to Review!

Ron jumped up off of his bed and nudged Rufus. "Come on, wake up, buddy. I need some moral support. I have to go and tell the Possible's about Kim's kidnapping. They are so gonna be mad."

Rufus chattered something and snuggled back into Ron's shirt pocket for the bike ride over to the Possible's house.

Ron ran outside and was there in a matter of minutes. Ringing the doorbell, he hopped from foot to foot in anticipation of the unpleasant conversation soon to take place.

Tim and Jim opened the door. "Hey, Ron! Where's Rufus? We want to send him up for a test flight in our new airplane." Tim said.

"Yeah, he'd like that wouldn't he?" Jim asked.

Ron clutched his pocket. "Like, no way. I'm here to see your parents, squirts, where are they?"

"In the kitchen." They answered together and ran off, leaving Ron standing in the doorway.

Ron shrugged and stepped inside closing the door behind him and Rufus.

"Ummm, Mr. and Mrs. Possible? It's Ron."

"We're in the kitchen, Ronald." Mrs. Possible called.

Ron made his way to the very familiar kitchen and waved at the Possible's. "Yo."

"Hello, Ronald." Mrs. Possible answered.

Mr. Possible just nodded at him. His mouth was full of sandwich.

"Where's Kimmy?" Mr. Possible asked after he swallowed.

Ron gulped and turned a little bit pale.

"Is something wrong, Ronald?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Ummm…well…you see… it's like this…" Ron kept starting and stopping.

"Out with it, boy." Mr. Possible demanded.

"Kim was kidnapped!" Ron blurted.

Mrs. Possible gasped. "Oh no! By who?"

"Drakken and Shego." Ron answered miserably. "On the way to school this morning."

"This morning? Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Possible asked in outrage.

"I talked to Wade about it and he is on the case. It seems Drakken left Kim's kimmunicator on and Wade is listening trying to find out where they are holding her."

Mrs. Possible sat down in a chair. "But Kim said that Drakken had been taking into

custody last night."

Ron shrugged. "We think it was Shego who broke him out."

Mr. Possible's face turned red. "This is an outrage! What are we going to do? We can't just sit here!"

Ron looked miserable. "Wade is listening and that's all we can think of right now."

Mrs. Possible sighed and Mr. Possible paced. Ron just sat there looking sad, and Rufus curled up and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile….

Wade sat back in his chair and heaved a silent sigh. Drakken and Shego had re-entered the room where Kim was being held, fed her a sandwich and some soda pop, as Drakken called it, and started pouring over a recent copy of 'Lair Furnishings' magazine together.

"Look at this white chair." Shego said. "We don't have any sitting furniture in here. You keep saying your going to buy a chair and you never do. We could use part of the money for this."

"NO. What about this blue sofa? It's off the hook! Besides, blue is my favorite color." Drakken said with a big smile.

"That's because you're blue!" Shego sputtered.

Drakken stalked and faced Shego. "Well, you're paper white and that's your favorite color."

"Give me that!" Shego said and grabbed the magazine from Drakken.

"Give it back, Shego!" Drakken whined and chased her around the room.

"Make me." Shego said as she ran from the room.

Drakken stomped his foot and glared at Kim. "She is so impossible sometimes."

Kim just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please keep your reviews clean. Sorry it's so short, guys, I'm trying to get back into the writing groove. Thanks for reviewing!

. Thanks!


	8. I'm The Boss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim Possible show, movie, or anything like that.

"This is impossible! I can't just sit around here and do nothing while those circus people have my Kimmy!" Mr. Possible roared as he stalked around the kitchen.

Ron jumped up from his slumped position at the kitchen table. "Yo, Mr. P, the thing we gotta do is just wait on Wade to figure out where they are holding her. And then we can go and get her, or rather I can go and get her."

"If you think that you are going without us then you are sadly mistaken, Ronald." Mrs. Possible informed him in her best, no nonsense, brain surgeon voice.

Ron hung his head and scuffed his feet. He really wanted to save Kim himself. He wanted to show her that he could do great things too and that he wasn't just a distraction. Maybe then she would like him as much as she liked Josh. Ron's head popped up and he shook his head. Where had that thought come from? Kim was just Kim. He couldn't believe that he had thought that he would like her to like him as much as she liked Josh.

Meanwhile….

"Shego, give me that magazine back right this instant! You had better hand it over before I do something drakkenish. " Drakken stomped his foot and wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Drakkenish? Did you seriously just say drakkenish? That is so not even a word." Shego cocked an eyebrow at him and waved the magazine around.

"It is so a word."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is!"

"Look it up in the dictionary and I guarantee that it will not be there." Shego replied.

"I don't own a dictionary." Drakken glowered.

Shego just laughed and held the magazine further. "It is my turn to pick out the furniture. And if you don't let me I might just get a little bit mad."

Drakken crossed his arms and curled his nose. "I'm not scared of you at all. You think your all that, Shego, but you're not."

She growled and advanced toward him.

"Never mind, sweetums, pick out the furniture you want." Drakken muttered, holding his hands in the air and backing away.

Kim was watching them with something akin to disgust on her face.

Shego tossed her a look and stalked toward the door. "Got a problem, it be being tied to a chair while you two try to figure out something totally stupid?" Kim asked with a sticky sweet voice.

Shego rolled her eyes and swept through the door then popped her head back in and glowered at Drakken. "Make sure that she doesn't escape."

Drakken rolled his eyes when she left the room. "Do this, Drakken, do that, Drakken. I am the ultra hip boss here."

Kim did nothing to disguise her snort of laughter.

Drakken whipped around and eyed her. "What was that, little missy?"

"I just think it's funny that you somehow think that you are still the boss."

"I am so still the boss."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"I am so not playing this game, Drakken." Kim said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, goodie, I win. Now say Drakken is the boss." Drakken demanded in glee as he jumped up and down.

Kim raised her eyebrow and stared at him. "Sorry, but you aren't."

"I am so." Drakken's face grew an interesting shade of dark blue.

"Fraid not." Kim mused.

Drakken glowered further. "I am so the boss and that is that. And I am off the hook too!"

"Fraid not." Kim replied.

"Am so."

"Your plans always fail."

"That is because you spoil them." Drakken muttered.

Kim laughed. "I win."

"Oh phooey." Drakken said as he marched from the room.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review but keep them clean please!


End file.
